The prior art discloses rotors for electric motors which serve to transmit a torque generated by electromagnetic forces. These rotors are usually mounted in a housing and comprise receptacles or fastening options for windings of electromagnets or for permanent magnets.
High dynamics are required of electric motors in many applications. Furthermore, the rotors should be stable and easy to manufacture.
DE 101 263 40 A discloses a rotor comprising webs which are arranged like secants and which connect an outer shell of the rotor to an inner part of the rotor. However, the weight saving is limited and the assembly is complicated under certain circumstances.